


Scar

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tense moment on the way back from the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

Fluff Sunday ficlet  
____

It’s one of those moments, when everything is so fiercely intense, when time itself seems to slow down and every tiny detail stands out in sharp, biting contrast. The light bright and harsh on his skin, the curls softened and darkened by shadow, the way he was gazing at, scrutinizing John’s scar.

That feeling, that twist and rend deep inside him happened again and John had staggered slightly, he tried to cover it with an irritated sigh. “Sherlock… what are you doing?” The annoyance in his voice almost convincing.

“I’ve never seen your scar before. You keep it covered.” Sherlock almost whispered the words as he leaned forward and down, his breath raising goosebumps over John’s exposed skin.

John debated pushing past Sherlock, to get to his room and put on something more than a towel. But he just couldn’t move, something about those eyes froze him to the spot. With agonizing slowness Sherlock raised his right hand, his long pale fingers reaching out. As his fingertips made contact with the surface of the scar, his eyes closed and he let out a breath as if he had been holding it.

“This…” Sherlock sighed “..this is what brought you back to London, this is what brought you to me.” His fingers reverently traced the outline of the bullet wound and then they were gone. Sherlock turned on his heel “Hurry up John…CASE” he called back over his shoulder.

John blinked and swallowed, and made his way unsteadily upstairs to get dressed. He would never feel the same way about his scar again.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
